Don't Touch Jacks Kids
by SegaGenesis1
Summary: After the battle with Pitch the Guardians return to Norths to find two teenagers their that turn out to be Jacks kids, wondering how Jack became a mother he talks about an incident that happened between Mother Nature and himself. Past Jack/Bunny, Past mpreg. Oneshot?


I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Jokul Frosti or Old Man Winter. Except Flora and Ace.

After the battle with Pitch the Guardians return to Norths to find two teenagers their that turn out to be Jacks kids, wondering how Jack became a mother he talks about an incident that happened between Mother Nature and himself.

Also I know I'm supposed to be working on Late Night Flight but I'm stuck on it . Sorry!

* * *

After the attack on Pitch, all the Guardians were surprised to find Norths place covered in green frozen vines and thawing snowballs with two slumbering teenagers in font of one of the fireplaces. Another surprie was finding out that Jack was their mother. Not an actual mother that he's actually a she, but that Mother Nature, Emily Jane Pitchiner, had left him in charge of two baby spirits when he was acting rowdy at one point during his 300 years of solitude. As it turned out the babies had lived with Jack for two years, before Mother Nature was able to send for the kids finding proper caretakers for them who turned out to be Aster and old Man Winter.

"She had later tried to explain that when she placed the kids with me it was only temporary, but she never told me that when she gave them to me." Jack explained to the shocked Guardians.

When receiving an frostbitten summer spirit who was sent to retrieve the children, Mother Nature herself went to retrieve the kids Not expecting to be met with any sort of resistance from the young frost spirit, she was unprepared for the power of a protective Jack, or the power of his ally.

"_Jack what are you doing!" Jack continued to let the snowfall, the temperature cool enough in the area to be able to maintain the light snow storm. Making sure to keep the woman away from where he's hidden the kids._

"_Protecting my babies!" Jack pointed his staff towards Emily and froze her feet to the ground. Looking down Nature only grimaced before melting the ice._

"_You don't know who it is your fighting Frost, give me the kids or I will take them from you." Shards of ice quickly embedded themselves into the tree next to her raven hair._

"_You won't go near them!" The wind howled and rushed around the forest making the snow fall faster creating a wall of white in front of both Mother Nature and Jack Frost. Along with the sound of the rushing wind was the sound of wailing children, distracted by the sound of his children, Jack quickly moved in their direction. _

"_Gotcha!" Slamming into a tree Jack was separated from his staff, the snow stopped and the wind blew against Nature who had been moving towards the sound of the children crying. The trees branches moved to grab Jack and restrain him from going after her._

_Mother Nature has never had to fight for this long before, the other spirits would usually admit defeat by this point because there was no point in fighting a being that wields the power of all the elements. But Jack wasn't like the other spirits, he's only been around for 250 years and he's been able to last this long in a fight against her._

"_I'm sorry Jack, but this was only temporary." Moving again towards the children, she noted the twins appearance. The Spring child with eyes reflecting a cool river wore rose colored dress with green dusting at the bottom. The Winter child with eyes the color of sage was dressed in white pants and a light blue tunic with white swirl trimmed edges, along with a beret on his head. Two years ago the children were dressed in similar fashions as babies and left in a basket with a single blanket covering both of them with a light layer of frost on it, yet neither twin had a problem with the cold temperature. Even now standing in light blizzard as they had been each had a blanket covering them._

_Both looked well cared for and loved. Mother Nature noted as she neared them._

"_Ssh, ssh, hush little ones." the cries subsided and little hiccups, both kids staring at the woman who was fighting with their momma._

"_No ones, going to hurt you." Reaching out her hand, the winter spirit flinched away from her and the spring spirit moved in front of her brother as he yelled for their mom._

"_MOMMA!" The wind picked up and Emily had to hold her hair away from her face to turn back and look at the frost spirit she had detained. Ice and snow gathered around the boy, but his staff was still several feet away. Eyes widening, Emily listened to the roaring of the wind that mingled with the boys own. _

"_Run!" Emily glanced at the girl before focusing her attention back on Jack._

"_GET AWAY FROM MY BABIES!" The tree holding Jack shattered, the temperature continued to drop and the children were herded away from the area by the wind as fast as possible. Collapsing on the ground a figure walked passed Jacks exhausted body. Grabbing his staff the figure continued to walk towards Mother Nature slowly as ice gathered around him and swirled around his body. Emily watched as Jack Frosts was protected by a being only heard of in legends, Jokul Frosti._

"_Jokul." Mother Nature could barely breathe as Jack Frosts staff took the form of Jokuls scyther._

"_Emily, what are you doing." Jokul asked sneering down at the woman. _

"_Taking back the children." Standing as tall as she could Emily came up only to Jokuls shoulder. Jokul let out a laugh._

"_No one will touch the Frost children." Jokul said as he leaned forward to stand face to face with the old woman._

"_And I mean no one - not even Mother Nature herself." bringing one of his hands up, Jokul reached out to touch Emily's face. A black scythe falling between them had him jumping back._

"_Black!" Pitch Black appeared taking up a protective stance in front of his daughter._

"_Jokul, take the boys children and go - but if you ever try to lay a hand on my daughter…" Jokul smiled and watched as Pitch took his daughter away from his domain. _

_Looking around Jokul wandered around and marked the areas the children are allowed to go._

'_Becoming the mother to children of Spring and Winter, only Jack could have possibly pulled that off.' Jokul laughed before going to pick up his little brother._

Listening to Jack retell the tale, Aster watched Jacks kids who looked like teenagers.

"So basically, Jokul made a statement to everyone not to touch your kids." The temperature dropped and everyone in the room focused on Jack. He was staring at the doors leading into the meeting room, leaning on the door frame was Jokul himself.

"Frosti." Nodding his head Jokul looked to the kids.

"Fifty years, I believe it is time for you to choose a mentor and fast - your mother can only teach you two so much." Turning to face Aster, Jokul smirked.

"On second thought, Flora why don't you train with your father and Jase can train with your mother." Looking at the faces of the rooms inhabitants Jokul couldn't help but laugh. North looked ready to skin his pal, Tooth looked shocked, Sandy - Jokul would bet Jacks staff the man knew who their father was by their dreams. Jack looked about ready to kill him, too. The kids looked no better, Jase looked up to his beret and then to Aster's ears.

'_So that's what he's been hiding.'_ Looking to Flora, Jokul watched as the girl looked unimpressed with this discovery, catching his eyes Flora narrowed her eyes at him.

"I already knew he was our father Uncle Frosti." Jokul sneered.

"You always ruin the fun girl." Waving his head towards her Jokul watched as a small flurry of snow covered the girl.

"Hey!" Aster jumped up and in front of his daughter, boomerangs out and ready to attack. "You leave her alone." Smiling Jokul leaned forward on his chair.

"What are you going to do, attack me? Don't forget I can bury you in ice so thick it'll take you a millennia to thaw - also you'll only end up hurting Jack." Lowering his weapons Aster looked lost for a second. Looking back to his daughter and then to Ace, he couldn't help but be overwhelmed.

"How did this happen?" Jokul full out laughed.

"Let's see, 1960 -Easter craze, you ate chocolate and came upon an unsuspecting yet not unwilling partner."

"LA, LA, LA, LA, LA - I'm not hearing this!" Flora shook her head covering her ears, while Ace just flushed up like a cherry and kept his head down. Aster himself looked embarrassed. Jack also turned an interesting shade of violet.

"Zat is enough!" Holding up his hand, Jokul stood and went over to Ace.

"Don't worry, I'm going but before I do one last reminder," Removing Ace's beret Jokul started petting his nephews white fluffy ears. "Don't touch Jacks kids." And Jokul left, leaving behind only Jack to stare dumbly at his friends.

"Ace, your ears!" Aster watched as Jack looked from his - _their _sons ears to his own.

'_So they are mine.'_ Aster let out a sigh and met Jacks eyes.

"Jack?" Jack blanched before looking to his daughter and then to Aster and his drawn boomerangs. Looking up Jack watched Manny shine his light at his kids and then at him and Aster. Frowning Jack could only say one thing.

"I'm going to kill Jokul." Looking around Jack realized he was going to have one hell of a talk coming, unless Jokul decided to come back.

* * *

A/N:

Jack meets Bunny before Easter '68, unable to care for his kids Jack left the kids with one of the more calm natures spirits who ended up giving them to Mother Nature because of their differing elemental powers. The kids are returned to Jack when the're six when he's acting out after finding out the spirit had given away his kids. Two years after that is the fight so Easter of '68. Not trying to make Jack look like a bad parent but after living alone for so long and then all of a sudden have kids to take care of and teach when he's still learning...


End file.
